Black Knight of Hogwarts
by Leonais Frostwind
Summary: Everyone assumed Harry Potter died after he fell through the Veil of Death saving his Godfather. Nine weeks later, they're proven wrong...but Harry isn't the same person he was when he fell. Initially Dark(Evil)!Death Knight!Harry, but moves to Dark(Non-Evil)!Death Knight!Harry eventually. HP/HG/DG pairing. Rated M for graphic blood & gore, intense violence, and torture. On hiatus.


_**Introduction: Hello dear readers, the story you are about to read is one that has been bouncing around in my head as a plot bunny. It is partially based on the story Broken Chains by Darth Marrs. Although this is a Harry Potter/Warcraft crossover, the general idea of the story is based on the aforementioned fic. **_

_**Summary: Nine weeks have passed since Harry Potter fell through the Veil of Death after he saved the life of his godfather Sirius Black. However, whether or not Harry is truly dead was thrown into question at the beginning of Sixth Year. It is then that Harry is suddenly thrown unconscious from the Veil. Later, it is shown that Harry is not entirely himself, as he believes himself to be from the world of Azeroth.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Warcraft. I merely play in the sandboxes they've created. Also, I make no money off these stories, but if I did, I would be a rich man.**_

_**Note: Harry will start out this story VERY dark and EXTREMELY evil. However, with the help of Hermione Granger, he will eventually shift to more of a Dark but not evil alignment, as will his bushy-haired best friend. Dumbledore is good in this story, although he is manipulative and naive. The Weasleys (Molly, Ginny, and Percy) will be bashed heavily. **_

_**Song of the Chapter: "Hail to the King" by Avenged Sevenfold**_

"_**There's a taste of fear (hail, hail, hail)**_

_**When the henchmen call (hail, hail, hail)**_

_**Iron fist to tame the land (hail, hail, hail)**_

_**Iron fist to claim it all (hail, hail, hail)"**_

_**Confirmed Pairings:**_

_**Eventual Harry/Hermione/Daphne**_

_**Possible Pairings:**_

_**Neville/Susan/Luna**_

_**Draco/Ginny**_

_**Ron/Lavender**_

_**Remus/Tonks**_

_**Sirius/OC**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Warcraft. If I did, Harry and Hermione would be married, as would Arthas Menethil and Jaina Proudmoore. However, they are owned by J.K. Rowling and Blizzard Entertainment respectively. I just play in their sandboxes. And no, I do not profit from this story or any others I've written in any way, shape, or form.**_

_**Warning: This chapter will contain lots of blood and gore towards the end. If you get squeamish at the mention of exploding bodies and cannibalism, then DO NOT READ THIS! But, if you do read this, you may need a bucket for when you're done. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

* * *

><p><span>Prologue: From the Mouth of Hell<span>

Veil Chamber, Department of Mysteries, Ministry for Magic

Nine weeks.

Nine weeks had passed since the battle of the Department of Mysteries. For Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, it felt more like an eternity. This feeling was more for Sirius than Remus. The reason for his grief and overall misery: it had also been nine weeks since he lost his godson to the Veil. His godson, one Harry James Potter, had saved Sirius from a curse fired by his insane cousin Bellatrix Lestrange. In doing so, the not quite sixteen-year-old boy had put himself in the curse's path. When the curse hit, Harry lost his balance and fell into the Veil, to everyone's surprise and horror.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Flashback)<strong>_

_**The Order of the Phoenix had just arrived to the Veil Chamber. The Order members, Sirius among them, began throwing spells as soon as they laid eyes on the Death Eaters. Sirius revealed himself first, waltzing up to Lucius Malfoy as his pup gave over the prophecy.**_

_**"Stay away from my Godson." Sirius snarled at Malfoy before launching a surprise right hook into the Death Eater's jaw, which knocked out Malfoy Senior. He then began throwing as many curses and other spells as he could as quickly as possible. He soon found himself fighting Bellatrix Lestrange. The deranged woman was throwing every lethal curse and spell she could, hoping to hit Sirius, who dodged them all.**_

_**"Come on cousin, you'll have to do better than that! What, did Voldemort finally get his bitch on a leash?" Sirius said tauntingly. He knew better than to be throwing insults at his opponent, but he also knew that his cousin's accuracy decreased with her temper. He was so busy insulting her that he didn't notice the green light of the Killing Curse bearing down on him. Sirius probably would have been hit too, if it weren't for one thing.**_

_**Harry Potter.**_

_**Sirius' godson had seen the curse coming through his peripheral vision, and disengaging the revived Malfoy, rushed to his godfather. The raven-haired youth got there in time to knock Sirius out of the curse's path, but didn't have enough time to evade it himself. The Killing Curse hit Harry dead center of the chest, and before Sirius could do anything, Harry tripped over one of the rocks surrounding the Veil. The Boy-Who-Lived lost his balance and fell backwards, right into the Veil.**_

_**Faster than thought humanly possible, Sirius sprang up and attempted to pull his godson out of the Veil, but he was too late. Harry's torso had already disappeared through the Veil, and before he could grab his pup's leg, Remus rushed in and stopped his friend from following Harry into the Veil.**_

_**Sirius couldn't believe his eyes. Harry was gone, and it was his fault. Grief-stricken, Sirius fell to his knees before letting an anguished howl. Sirius was soon shouting a mantra of "NO!" as the weight of his godson's death fully sank in. Finally, Sirius composed himself enough to return to fighting, but he had tears in his grey eyes as he fought. These tears threatened to cloud his vision, but he would not release them until the battle was over.**_

_**He would cry for Harry, his beloved pup, later.**_

_**(End Flashback)**_

* * *

><p>"How long do you plan on doing this to yourself Sirius? Isn't what happened to our pup punishment enough?" Remus asked, concerned for his only living friend.<p>

"I will keep coming here until his birthday. He deserved so much more than what fate dealt him. I had already failed him once when I went after that rat Pettigrew instead of doing my duty to him as his godfather. Then, I failed him once again during that battle nine weeks ago. So, I will continue to come here until his birthday. It's the only thing I have left to remember him by." Sirius said solemnly. His voice was brittle and dead sounding, when once it had been jovial and carefree in tone. Remus could not help but feel saddened himself. After all, Harry was his responsibility as well, and he too had failed the son of his best friends James and Lily. _Merlin, they're probably rolling in their graves now. I won't be surprised if Lily goes mad and kills both Sirius and I in the afterlife for our failure._

Remus was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he almost didn't notice the flash of light that burst through the Veil. Almost being the operative word, as Remus did notice, and he grabbed Sirius before could get hurt by whatever the light was about to throw out. Just as the light began to fade out, a figure went flying out of it before slamming into the chamber wall, hard.

When the light winked out, Moony and Padfoot cautiously moved to the site of the body.

What they found left them speechless.

Lying in the Veil Chamber lay Harry James Potter in the flesh. He was unconscious, which itself was a surprise if one considered how hard Harry was tossed into the wall. Rushing over to his godson, Sirius almost had Harry in his arms before he was knocked back by a group of Unspeakables. Their actions had Sirius raving.

"What the bloody hell are you playing at? That's my unconscious Godson there!" Sirius barked out, enraged that the Ministry workers interfered with him looking after his Godson.

"Mr. Potter just emerged from the Veil of Death; we must study him and ensure that he isn't contaminated."

"Like hell you are! Nobody lays a hand on my Godson until he's been treated by St. Mungo's Healers!"

Sirius and the Unspeakables argued like this for several minutes until Kingsley Shacklebolt arrived. The Auror fired an overpowered noisemaker spell to silence the two belligerent groups. Then, in a deep, booming voice, Kingsley began asking questions.

"What's going on here?" Kingsley demanded.

Remus, who had been quiet since Harry emerged from the Veil, began to explain, since Sirius was too emotionally high-strung to respond properly.

"Sirius and I were here to pay our respects to Harry after he fell through the Veil nine weeks ago. However, as we came today for this almost regular occurrence, Harry was thrown out of the Veil. When Sirius went to check on him, the Unspeakables here knocked Sirius back, claiming that Harry needed to be studied when he really needs medical attention."

Kingsley nodded to Remus before saying,

"Very well, let's get Mr. Potter to St. Mungo's. Croaker, if a situation arises where the Unspeakables are needed, we'll let you know. Until then, stay away from Mr. Potter until the Healers at St. Mungo's have checked him over."

The Unspeakable known as Croaker reluctantly nodded to the senior Auror before sweeping out of the chamber with his fellows. Kingsley then turned to Sirius and said,

"Sirius, I know that you will want to celebrate your Godson's return from the Veil, but I must ask you to refrain from doing anything that will publicize Mr. Potter's return. I have a feeling that Harry may not be all that he seems."

Kingsley then conjured a Patronus and began speaking.

"Go to St. Mungo's. Tell the first Healer you see to come to the Department of Mysteries Veil Chamber. We have a patient who needs to evaluated and possibly treated by a Mind Healer."

The lynx Patronus shot off to the wizarding hospital. When the Healer arrived ten minutes later, the next process began. At first, the Healer was shocked to see Harry Potter lying unconscious on the chamber floor, but she soon remembered her duty and lifted the catatonic boy onto a conjured stretcher.

"What happened, exactly?" the Healer, named Miranda Sheridan, asked the three men with her.

Sirius explained,

"Remus Lupin and I have been coming to this chamber to pay our respects to Harry for the last nine weeks. Surely you read the Prophet about what happened then."

The Healer nodded in confirmation, remembering the greatest tragedy to strike the wizarding population of England. Voldemort's return had been made official, proving Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore correct as they had been saying the Dark Lord had been back since June of last year. But, since then-Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge refused to believe the Boy-Who-Lived and the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, the Daily Prophet had waged a Ministry-sponsored smear campaign against the two wizards.

Then, nine weeks ago, six Hogwarts students had broken into the Ministry for Magic when Harry Potter believed that the Dark Lord had captured Sirius Black. Upon arriving in the Department of Mysteries, they had been accosted by Death Eaters led by Lucius Malfoy. Fighting between the six students and twelve Death Eaters broke out, and the combat was soon being fought in the Veil Chamber, where the six Hogwarts students were reinforced by Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix, Sirius Black among them. As the fighting intensified, the Prophet reported, Harry Potter was knocked into the Veil of Death after saving his Godfather Sirius' life. The Boy-Who-Lived's death came as a shock, and left many people to believe that nothing would stop Voldemort from winning this war.

But now, it seemed that wizarding England could stand a chance since Harry Potter was back. However, something seemed…off, about the Boy-Who-Lived. Instead of dwelling on her musings, Miranda took the unresponsive Harry through the Floo to St. Mungo's Hospital. When they arrived, Miranda took Harry to the Spell Damage ward after making sure that no one saw her. Unfortunately, someone did see her bring in Harry, and news still got out that Harry Potter had returned from Beyond through the Veil of Death.

What they didn't know was that while Harry looked like himself, his mind and psyche were an entirely different story. Meanwhile, in the administrative level of the Ministry, trouble was brewing. And that trouble was named Delores Jane Umbridge.

* * *

><p><span>Ministry for Magic, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister's Office<span>

Delores Jane Umbridge was in a very foul mood. This wasn't really saying much, since she had been held hostage by the Centaurs around Hogwarts when Harry Potter led the Ministry Six to the Department of Mysteries. Upon her return to the Ministry, she found herself suspended without pay while the Department of Magical Law Enforcement began a criminal investigation against her. The human toad was furious, and had complained to Cornelius Fudge, but the soon-to-be former Minister for Magic was powerless to do anything, since he too was under investigation and had been promptly sacked after Voldemort's return had been publicized by the Wizengamot.

It all came down to Harry Potter. Umbridge incorrectly believed that the boy's actions were what brought her current misfortune. She conveniently forgot that she had tortured Hogwarts students under her supervision with blood quills and illegally used Veritaserum on those students. However, as she stewed in her anger, Umbridge almost didn't notice her assistant poke her head through the door.

"Madam Umbridge? Lady Narcissa Malfoy is here to see you."

"Well what are you waiting for? Show the lady in damn you!" Umbridge snapped in frustration. The assistant showed Narcissa in while silently celebrating the fact that her boss was going to be locked away in Azkaban until she died. It was no secret that Delores Umbridge was a reviled figure in the Ministry. Umbridge, along with Cornelius Fudge, were among the chief instigators of most of the pro-Pureblood legislation passed through the Wizengamot. Both were so bigoted and narrow-minded that they almost single-handedly ruined the wizarding world, not that they were the only ones responsible.

Once inside Umbridge's office, Lady Malfoy turned to the repulsive toad and said,

"It seems unfair that an upstanding Pureblood like you is being criminally investigated while all those filthy Mudbloods and Half-Bloods run amok through Hogwarts."

Umbridge could not help but agree with that statement, no matter how backward and racist it actually was. However, Narcissa's next statement made Umbridge perk up in anticipation.

"That is not why I came here today though. You see, rumor has it that Harry Potter has been admitted to St. Mungo's Hospital after being thrown out of the Veil in the Department of Mysteries. Nobody knows how the boy achieved such a feat, but if someone were to…deal with the boy…before he wakes, that person would receive a substantial reward for eliminating a threat to our world."

Umbridge's eyes lit up with greedy, malicious fervor. If I can sneak into that filthy half blood's room, then I can kill him in his sleep. I can save the wizarding world from his idiocy. Then, only those of pure blood will use magic, no more Mudblood upstarts will challenge me. Umbridge thought maliciously, not caring about the pejorative comments that she was making. Besides, she was Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, and the toad felt confident that she would remain so. Killing Harry Potter would be a great boost to her prestige, hell; she might even become the next Minister.

Umbridge was so engrossed in her own plots and schemes that she didn't notice Narcissa leave her office. Then, after about an hour of planning, Umbridge too left her office, just as a memo from newly elected Minister for Magic Amelia Bones was passing her secretary's desk. She headed straight for St. Mungo's, bypassing all the nurses and Healers as she made her way to Harry Potter's room.

Spell Damage Ward, St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries

Delores Umbridge, in her mind, was about to right a great wrong to Wizarding society. After using illegal Legilimency on a passing mediwitch, the very same one who saw her target being brought in, Umbridge was able to find out where Harry Potter was staying in the hospital. Now, here she was, standing outside the brat's door with his bodyguards incapacitated. Taking a few moments to calm her emotions, Umbridge opened the door and entered the sleeping boy's room after putting a sleeping spell on the Aurors guarding the boy's door. Then, turning to the boy and raising her wand, Umbridge sneered,

"While I may regret this later in life, Mr. Potter, I do believe that it is for the greater good that you do not leave this hospital alive. I do this for the Ministry, and for Cornelius. Avada-AAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

The next thing Umbridge knew, she was screaming in agony as an unknown force ripped through her mind like a hot knife through butter. Had she actually minded her surroundings, Umbridge would have noticed that there was a set of silvery blue green eyes staring at her with an unimpressed air. However, the only thing she did feel was pain ten thousand times worse than a Cruciatus Curse delivered personally by the Dark Lord Voldemort himself. Before she blacked out, Umbridge saw the Boy-Who-Lived sit up and swing his legs over the hospital bed to the floor.

* * *

><p>Lord Kail Bloodfang, Death Knight of the Scourge, Right Hand of the Lich King, Lord and Master of the great Necropolis Shanaxxaras, awoke to an unfamiliar sight. He was in a room bathed in so much white that had he been living he would have vomited. Then, he was greeted by an even stranger sight as he opened his eyes: a human that more closely resembled a toad than anything else. This toad woman was dressed in an atrociously hideous pink cardigan and was pointing a wooden stick at him. <em>Who the hell is this woman? Wait here's a better question: Considering her pathetically small magical core how is she even capable of wielding a wand? What is she going to do with it, try to kill me?<em> When the toad spoke, her tone was so sickening and simpering that he dearly wished to rip out her vocal cords and start whipping her with them. A small part of him wondered who this "Mr. Potter" was, but Kail honestly didn't care a whit. As she ranted, Kail got bored and sent out a strong psychic attack, enjoying her screams when she felt his probe.

"While I may regret this later in life, Mr. Potter, I do believe that it is for the greater good that you do not leave this hospital alive. I do this for the Ministry, and for Cornelius. Avada-AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

When the toad fell to the floor, Kail sat up, getting a better look of his surroundings. He was in a healing chamber of some sort. Then, he swung his legs over his bed, set them on the floor, and stood.

Well, he tried to stand. Kail soon found himself lying awkwardly on the ground, suffering from the effects of muscular atrophy, leaving the Death Knight stunned. _How is this possible? I'm a Death Knight! I do not suffer from muscular atrophy!_ Kail internally raged. Finally, after taking a few moments to calm himself down, Kail slowly got onto his hands and knees and began to crawl towards the toad-woman, who was coming to. When he reached her, Kail ground out,

"Where am I, you pathetic excuse of a human?"

Umbridge was utterly confused by Kail's statement, and made that confusion vocal, though that soon proved to be a bad idea.

"What to you mean, 'where am I'? And who are you calling a pathetic excuse of a human? I'm a pureblooded witch; I will not tolerate being insulted by a little half-breed upstart who thinks himself a hero!"

Kail came very close to howling with laughter at this pathetic little toad. But, he kept himself in check before letting some of his patience slip.

"I don't have time for your games, bitch, so if you don't start answering my questions, I will rip your heart out of your chest and shove it down your throat." Kail snarled viciously. The look of pure hatred and unbridled bloodlust on his face sent shivers down his prisoner's spine.

"Now, I ask you again: What world am I currently on?"

Umbridge was truly frightened by Potter's threat. So, showing her Slytherin cunning for the first time in her life, Umbridge said,

"You're on Earth, sir."

She hoped that she sounded convincing enough, but the look on Potter's face told her she failed miserably. His next words confirmed that fear.

"I'm not convinced by your little act of submission, though your words speak the truth. However, since you actually thought you could kill me where I lay, I will make your death that much worse." Kail said as he rose to a kneeling position. Then, with lightning-quick reflexes, Kail's hand snapped out, tearing through the flesh in her chest, and ripped out the still-beating heart of Delores Umbridge. Seconds before she died, Umbridge watched in abject horror as Potter bit a chunk of flesh out of her still-beating heart and drinking some of the blood that came gushing out before he forcefully opened her mouth and shoved her heart down her throat. Her body was then so brutally mutilated by Kail's unholy magic that she would be almost unrecognizable when he finished.

As he bit into the heart, Kail had an almost overpowering urge to gag at the filthiness of the woman's energy. This was the part he hated the most about this form of necromantic healing; it made him feel absolutely filthy afterwards. However, he could not deny the benefits as his magic began to repair his weakened body. He let his power course through, using the blood of the toad-woman to rebuild his muscles. Placing his hand on the woman's now silent chest, Kail reached in and pulled the woman's soul from her body. Then, with gleeful malice, Kail consumed the woman's soul, absorbing the meager amount of magic that she once carried. Once the magic did its work, Kail was back to the way he had been before he woke up in this strange healing room.

Then, using some of his revitalized magic, Kail called his blade and armor to him. The effects were felt almost instantaneously, and soon Kail was dressed in robes of the blackest night while his runeblade, named Yad'Al-Mawt, appeared strapped across his back, while his girdle appeared on his waist. Kail's armor condensed itself into its collar form, ready to be revealed at a moment's notice. The only parts of Kail's armor that were left exposed were his belt, gauntlets, and his boots, rather artfully crafted pieces of black Saronite that were enchanted to amplify the Death Knight's already formidable strength and speed.

After extracting the toad-woman's memories of this world's locations, Kail made his way to the door. However, just before he exited, Kail took the woman's wand, snapped it, and tossed it back in. He then used a small amount of his power to make the woman's corpse swell up to the size of a massive pumpkin, before channeling that power to make the body explode at the snap of his fingers, painting the room with blood, which Kail then infected with a plague of his own design. Satisfied with his work, Kail exited the room, shut the door, and slipped undetected out of the hospital past the sleeping mages that were evidently guarding the door.

As Kail left the building, his only thoughts were,

_For humans, these mages are utterly pathetic fools.  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Two Hours Later, Spell Damage Ward, St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries<span>

Nymphadora Tonks, though she absolutely hated that name, was the first to wake from her enchanted sleep. When the spell wore off completely, Tonks then turned to her two partners and woke them with a quick Enervate.

"Come on, we should check on Harry and see how he's doing." She said to the men. They nodded their agreement and moved towards the door. After making sure nobody was nearby, Tonks opened the door…

…and began screaming like a banshee at the sight before her. Her screams alerted the St. Mungo's staff, who rushed to the room, and the first Healer on-scene soon ran to the nearest loo before the contents of his stomach emptied right on the floor. Inside the room beheld the most gruesome scene anyone in the hospital had ever seen.

The room was bathed in blood. So much blood, in fact, that many people almost didn't see the tattered pink cardigan or the broken wand lying inside the largest pool of blood in the middle of the floor. Another Healer rushed out of the room, but this one called the Ministry, asking for a team of Unspeakables to come investigate. When the Unspeakables led by Croaker arrived, they immediately quarantined the room. Unfortunately, one of the hospital janitors, who had been dragged in from all the excitement, accidentally touched some of the plagued blood with his hand. He didn't feel any different, but the poor man would soon cause the outbreak of the worst plague to strike England since the Black Death of 1347.

While the Unspeakables were attempting to quarantine the room, Tonks and the other Order members were conducting their own investigation. Since all three Order of the Phoenix members were Aurors, they received full cooperation from the hospital staff. The Aurors failed to gather any meaningful information from the staff, so Tonks resigned herself to heading to the upcoming Order meeting with no more news about Harry except that he'd disappeared.

* * *

><p><span>12 Grimmauld Place, London, England<span>

Upon her arrival, Tonks found herself looking into the desperate face of her cousin Sirius.

"Nymph, has something happened at St. Mungo's? Did those bastard Unspeakables take Harry before the Healers could treat him?"

Sirius rattled off the questions so quickly that Tonks almost didn't catch them. After a moment of thought, Tonks finally managed to find her voice.

"No, Sirius, the Unspeakables didn't take Harry. But, Delores Umbridge somehow caught wind of Harry being returned to our world and went to St. Mungo's in an attempt to kill him."

Sirius became wildly enraged at Umbridge, and Tonks soon found out that her favorite cousin got quite colorful in his speech when he was well and truly riled. The pejorative words and colloquial phrases he used Tonks had almost never heard of, but she did catch several mentions of the words "bitch", "dipshit Ministry trash", and "piece of shit toad cunt". After several minutes of constant swearing, Sirius calmed down enough to ask Tonks,

"Was the toad bitch able to do anything to Harry?"

Here, Tonks' face lost some color as she replied,

"That's just the thing; she wasn't able to get a spell off on Harry. Umbridge had spotted us when she went to the hospital to keep watch over Harry and cast a sleeping spell on Kingsley, Sturgis, and myself when we were posted there. Twenty minutes later, I recovered from the spell and enervated the other two. When I said that we should check on Harry, I opened the door to his room and found it bathed in blood. It was horrific Sirius. There were smouldering pieces of body parts strewn all over the room, and I almost missed that hideous pink cardigan Umbridge was known to wear due to all the blood."

"So the toad's dead then?" Sirius asked after Tonks stopped herself before the remainder of her composure escaped her. Tonks nodded grimly before saying the sentence that left Sirius speechless.

"Yes, Umbridge is dead; but that's not the only thing. Harry vanished shortly after Umbridge died, which means the only logical conclusion is that Harry killed the toad before disappearing."

Sirius could not believe his ears. His beloved pup, returned to him by the grace of the gods above, murdered a woman in cold blood. The Lord of the Noble and Ancient House of Black could not conceive the notion of his Godson killing anyone, no matter how detestable the person had been. _No, it's not possible. Harry doesn't have the cruelty to murder someone in cold blood. There must be another explanation._ Sirius was so lost in thought that he didn't register Remus entering the kitchen. He also barely registered Tonks continuing her report.

"I was so horrified by the scene that lay in Harry's room at St. Mungo's that I started screaming blue murder until at least half of the hospital staff came rushing in. One Healer was so disgusted and horrified that he vomited on the floor as soon as he saw the carnage. Another one ran off to Floo-call the Ministry, who sent Croaker and a team of Unspeakables to investigate. They immediately quarantined the room, and as I attempted to piece together what happened, I saw Umbridge's wand lying broken beside her bloodied pink cardigan. As much as it pains me to say it, there is no other evidence that suggests that someone else killed Umbridge. Harry and she were the only people in the room at the time of her death, so Harry had to have been the killer. The fact that his magical signature was the only one traced only adds credence to that conclusion."

Silence reined as Tonks finished her report. Sirius, for his part, did not want to believe Tonks, but a more rational part of him knew his cousin was speaking the truth. Sighing, Sirius finally broke the uncomfortable silence and said,

"Well, let's go tell the old codger Dumbledore the news. Lord knows he won't like it."

With that, the trio exited the foyer of Grimmauld Place and entered the kitchen, where Dumbledore and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix was gathered.


End file.
